(a) Field of the Invention
This application relates to a device that has been adapted for supporting items used for playing softball or baseball from a vertical surface, such as a chain-link fence. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a support device that can be rolled-up when not in use, and then extended and hung from a vertical surface, and which includes a pair of generally parallel panels that are used to retain items between them, and external pockets mounted on at least one of the panels.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
The popular games of baseball and softball often require that team players, and participants, carry a significant amount of equipment to the game. This equipment includes items such as a change of shoes, batting gloves, mitts, masks, hats, drinks, and jackets, to name a few. Often, softball or baseball teams include a roster of at least twelve players, each of whom will bring to the game all of the equipment he or she will anticipate needing during the game. All of this equipment is brought into the dugout area, where the players will have to organize their equipment in a manner that is easily and quickly accessible, so that the player can head to the field when needed, without delaying the game.
Dugout areas will typically include a vertical structure or surface, which is often made up in part or in whole of chain-link fencing. Players often use bags such as the bag described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,559,423 to Vosloo, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. A significant problem associated with bags such as the Vosloo device is that they take up a significant amount of space, arguably more space than the equipment that they carry. This is a significant problem in dugout areas, which are very limited in space. Another approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,841,467 to Slayton, which is also incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The Slayton device uses less space than the Vosloo device, but suffers from the limitations introduced by the use of rigid panels, which limit the degree in which the device may be compacted. Flexible shoe bags are known, and an example of such a bag is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,684,232, which is also incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Thus, a review of known art reveals that there remains a need for a compact, high-capacity device for holding personal equipment at a softball or baseball game.